hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Plot
The Family Plot or Berm Graveyard is an area which appears in front of all of the Haunted Mansions where it is filled with tombstones marked with humorous epitaphs often honouring imagineers. Disneyland The New Orleans Square Mansion has a small family plot appearing over the pun crypts on a berm. There used to be only eight tombstones but they were removed during the first Haunted Mansion Holiday, however replicas of the tombstones were reinstalled in the October of 2016 along with five new epitaphs. The tombstones found in the graveyard are marked: The Original Eight: * "''Master Gracey'''' laid to rest no mourning please, at his request. Farewell". A tribute to imagineer and special effects wizard Yale Gracey who created many of the effects for the Haunted Mansion. His tombstone has a fresh rose placed atop it each morning and the dirt over his grave always appears freshly laid. * "''In memory of our patriarch dear departed Grandpa Marc. ''A tribute to animator Marc Davis who made concept art for the Haunted Mansion. * "''At peaceful rest lies Brother Claude planted here beneath this sod". ''A tribute to Claude Coats who was lead designer of the Haunted Mansion's architecture. * "''Requiescat Francis Xavier No time off for good behavior R.I.P.." ''A tribute to X Atencio who wrote the script for the Haunted Mansion, the lyrics for Grim Grinning Ghosts and provided the voice of the Coffin Occupant. * "[[Cousin Victor|''Cousin Victor]]'' he brewed a batch of bad elixir''". A tribute to Haunted Mansion chief-architect, Vic Greene. * "Here Lies Phineas Pock Laid to Rest Beneath This Rock R.I.P." seemingly not a tribute to any imagineer but instead a reference to a fictional character found in the attraction. * "Rolo Rumkin Lived and Died a Friendly Bumpkin" a possible tribute to concept artist Roland "Rolly" Crump who designed the Museum of the Weird. * "Here Rests Wathel R. Bender He Rode to Glory on a Fender Peaceful Rest". ''A tribute to animator Wathel Rogers who assisted in building the animatronics in the Haunted Mansion. The Updated Four: * ''RIP Cam Irving Probably Should’ve Thought of Swerving. ''A tribute to imagineer Kim Irvine who also provides the face of Madame Leota during Haunted Mansion Holiday since her mother was Leota Toombs, she is also the daughter-in-law of Richard Irvine. * ''In Final Rest M. Dibjib He Had to Eat That One Last Rib ''and Loyal Friend Esteban Pine No Longer Has to Wait in Line share a double tombstone. M. Dibjib is a tribute to imagineer Michael Dobrzycki and Esteban Pine is Esteban Pine is a tribute to Steve Pinedo. * ''Julia Shrub Such a Good Sport When People Would Tease Her for Being So Short. A tribute to Disneyland landscaper Julie Bush. * Aqui Descansa Bradford Clemente Demaisiado Beber de la Fuente. ''This tombstone's epitaph is written in Spanish and translates to ,"Here Rests Bradford Clemente He drank too much from the fountain" along with the inscription of a grape hinting at what sort of fountain he died drinking from. The tombstone is a tribute to senior show designer Brad Clemens. Walt Disney World At Walt Disney World's Haunted Mansion there were originally only twelve tombstones (thirteen when the Leota tombstone was added in 2002) found to tribute imagineers but over time more tombstones and crypts have been added to honour more imagineers. The 13 Tombstones: * [[Master Gracey|''Master Gracey]]'' laid to rest no mourning please, at his request. Farewell. In Disney world's family plot his tombstone is given it's own isolated plot for guest's to take photos with. Here the ground by his grave is not freshly laid but instead coved with overgrown grass. * ''In memory of our patriarch dear departed Grandpa Marc. '' * ''At peaceful rest lies Brother Claude planted here beneath this sod. * Dear Sweet Leota beloved by all, in regions beyond now but having a ball. A tribute to imagineer Leota Toombs who provided the face of Madame Leota and the voice and face of the Ghostess. Her tombstone has a mould of her face which occasional pushes out slightly and opens it's eyes to look at guests. * Requiescat Francis Xavier No time off for good behavior R.I.P. * Here Rests ''[[Wathel R. Bender|''Wathel R. Bender]]'' He Rode to Glory on a Fender Peaceful Rest. A tribute to animator Wathel Rogers who assisted in building the animatronics in the Haunted Mansion. * ''Here lies good old Fred a great big rock fell on his head * Rest in Peace Cousin Huet, we all know you didn't do it. * Dear Departed Brother Dave He Chased a Bear into a Cave. * Here lies a man named Martin, the lights went out on this old Spartan. * RIP Good friend Gordon now you've crossed the River Jordan. * In Memoriam Uncle Myall, Here you'll lie for quite a while. * RIP Mister Sewell victim of a dirty Duel. The Other Tombstones: * "First lady of the opera Our haunting Harriet Searched for a tune But never could carry it" ''a tribute to imagineer Harriet Burns. Her tombstone also features the design of a viking helmet on it alluding to her being the female Opera Ghost found in the Graveyard. * ''He died in the fall It's a fact not withstanding But the judges admired His form on the landing. ''A tribute to Colin Campbell who illustrated the Story and Song of the Haunted Mansion book. The Crypt: * ''Farewell forever, Mister Frees, your voice will carry on the breeze. ''A tribute to voice actor Paul Frees who voiced the Ghost Host. * ''Drink a toast to our friend Ken, raise your glass and don't say "when". ''A tribute to Ken Anderson, the unsung hero of the Haunted Mansion. * ''While Brother Roland here reposes his soul's above, or one supposes. ''A more direct tribute to Rolland "Rolly" Crump. * ''A train made a stain of absent minded Uncle Blaine Rest in Peace. ''A tribute to Blaine Gibson who sculpted many of the animatronic ghosts for the Haunted Mansion. Tokyo Disneyland At Tokyo Disneyland's mansion, all of the epitaphs are reused from original tombstones but several of the names have been switched. * [[Mister West|''Mister West]], laid to rest, no mourning please at his request. A tribute to Mike West, the epitaph is reused from that of Master Gracey's tombstone. There is also a chain connecting the tombstone to the tombstone of his dead dog Digger. * Requiescat Chauncey Xavier, no time off for good behaviour. The epitaph is reused from the tombstone of Francis Xavier. * At Peaceful Rest lies Brother Dodd, planted here beneath this sod. The epitaph is reused from Brother Claude's tombstone. * Good Friend Borden, Now you've crossed the River Jordan. Epitaph is reused from that of Gordon. * "In memory of our patriarch dear departed Grandpa Marc. ''A tribute to animator Marc Davis who made concept art for the Haunted Mansion. * ''Here lies good old Fred a great big rock fell on his head. * Dear Departed Brother Dave He Chased a Bear into a Cave. Trivia * Disney World's family plot has a shovel sticking out of the ground which is covered in a vine. Category:Locations Category:Tombstones Category:Gracey Category:Scenes